


Awkward and Complicated

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [54]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: For Once The Miscommunication Is For Actual Good Reason, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Large age differences make soulmate dreams awkward enough.  Multiple soulmates are complicated enough.Someone thought it would be a good idea to put both of those things together.  Result: awkward and complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuu1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu1412/gifts).



> Written for Yuri Plisetsky Week Day 2: Rare Pairs
> 
> Gifted to Yuutousei who suggested this a very long time ago but I know is still reading. <3

Yuuri’s dream was awkward, to say the least. He’d expected Viktor to be his only soulmate, but he wasn’t. He’d prepared himself for a lot of possibilities, just in case. He’d even made a mental plan for what to do if Rykov showed up in his dream – not that he expected that, but since he’d accidentally put the idea in his head back at Worlds, it was the only way to settle his anxiety.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I have a second soulmate.”

“Oh, who is it?” Yuuri checked. No trace of disappointment or anger or jealousy, just curiosity and support. He hadn’t expected anything different. Of course, he was about to ruin that.

“Yurio.”

Yuri looked up at his name. “What? Oh. Oh no. I am not here. This is bullshit. Don’t you two get enough crap without me being involved? At least you were fourteen, I’m _nine_!”

“You probably don’t want to know right away. When do you want to know?”

Yuri kicked at the ice while he thought it over. “Sixteen, I guess, but you’re gonna tell Viktor and can he keep it quiet for over six years?”

“I don’t have to tell Viktor anything specific. Vitya, would you be okay with me telling you that I have a second soulmate but because of his age I want to keep it quiet so you don’t accidentally tell him before he’s ready?”

“I’m going to ask you to promise that you’ll tell me as soon as it’s safe and that you won’t let me make an ass of myself to your soulmate, but you know how I am about soul bonds. If you tell me your soulmate is too young to drag into the media bullshit around us and you don’t want me to accidentally say anything, I’ll trust you.”

“Good.” Yuuri kissed Viktor’s cheek. “Yuri, Viktor says if I give him a good but vague reason why I’m not identifying my other soulmate, he’ll accept it.”

 

In the morning, Yuuri didn’t bother easing into the topic. “I have another soulmate.”

“Oh? Who?”

“I promised them I wouldn’t tell you just yet – they’re very young, and don’t want to know until sixteen. I promise that the second it’s safe to talk about it I will tell you, and you’re not going to make things so awkward that they won’t accept it when they’re sixteen.”

“Okay! You should probably tell Yakov, though. In the meantime, it doesn’t affect anything I planned for today, unless you want to call right now! In which case I’ll get out of here so I can’t accidentally overhear.”

“No, calling Yakov can wait.”

“You might want to talk to someone in their family, too, just to let them know. Depending on just how young they are and what their family is like, you might end up in a situation where you’d want to pull the soulmate guardianship card.”

“Huh? Why?”

“It wasn’t a problem for me or Sasha, I had Yakov and she had her coach in Moscow, but if they’re left orphaned at a young age like we were, you could make sure they didn’t get lost in a government system. You wouldn’t have to take them yourself, of course, that would be weird, but if you asked I bet Yakov or your parents would take them in.”

Yuuri tried not to let his amusement show. “That’s good advice. I’ll take it under consideration.”

 

Yuri was still pissed about Skate Canada. Losing was bad enough, but to fucking JJ of all people… he’d be in Russia, too, where Yuri was already looking at a strong possibility of silver. If he couldn’t beat JJ, there was no way in hell he was beating Yuuri. Not that Viktor wasn’t working just as hard for Yuri as he was for Yuuri, but Yuuri was just that good and had both more quads and better artistry. Yuri was going to beat him, even if he never got a crack at Viktor because of the stupid injury.

When his phone rang in the middle of practice, Yuri waited for Yakov to scream at him. Instead, Yakov called Yuri off the ice. “You need a break anyway. Beating your head against the wall won’t help.”

“Fine.” Yuri took his phone and put on his blade guards to go find somewhere quiet. He called Otabek back. “What’s so important you’re interrupting practice?”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t even look at the clock, I was too excited. How much trouble are you in?”

“I’m not. Either I was really fucking up out there and needed to take a break, or Yakov’s been replaced by a bodysnatcher, but either way, Yakov told me to take the call. What’s up?”

“We’re soulmates. You said to go ahead and tell you, you’re close enough to sixteen, so the first thing I did when I woke up was grab my phone.”

Yuri would never admit to the squeal, but it happened. “That’s awesome, Beka! You really need to kick ass at the NHK so I can see you in Barcelona. If you want to wait until I’m sixteen before we do anything, that’s fine, but I am so glad you told me now anyway.”

“I’m good with a when-you’re-ready approach. If that’s Barcelona, great, if that’s not till you’re eighteen, I can wait.”

“Okay. I’d better get back to skating, before Yakov changes his mind about not getting me in trouble. I’ll text you when I’m done and we can talk more?”

“Sounds good. Talk to you soon.”

 

Yuri headed back out, practically floating. No more reason to feel even a little bad about his crush on Otabek. He put his phone down with the others and headed out to the ice. Yakov caught him before he could get too far, though. “Are you sure you don’t want to take more time? You weren’t exactly making any progress.”

“No, but I’m in a really good mood now, and I want to take advantage of it. Beka says he’s sorry about interrupting practice, and it won’t happen again.”

“You’re sure?”

“You only wake up from your soulmate dream once! He couldn’t wait to tell me.”

“Good soulmate then? Not JJ?”

“Best soulmate. Me.”

“WHAT?!” Yakov turned to the ice. “YUURI! GET OVER HERE!”

Oooooookay, that was not the reaction Yuri had expected. This time, he couldn’t blame Yuuri for the slight tremor in his hands. Even Viktor would be scared by getting screamed at by Yakov unexpectedly. “What is it, Yakov?”

“You told me Yuri was your soulmate!”

Yuri waited for Yuuri to laugh and say that he’d been joking, obviously, why would Yakov take him seriously? Instead, Yuuri’s hands clenched. Yuri had never heard Yuuri speak to Yakov in the tone he snarled, “I also told you that I was waiting for him to be sixteen before saying anything to anyone else, like he asked, so what the fuck, Yakov?”

“He says Otabek Altin is his soulmate.”

Yuuri turned to Yuri. “Otabek told you that?”

“Yeah. What the fuck is going on here?”

Yuuri turned back to Yakov. “So Yuri has two soulmates. Why am I getting screamed at?”

“You weren’t lying?”

“Yakov, why on earth would I lie to you about something that huge? Yuri, I am so sorry you found out early, and like this. It sounds like I need to talk to Otabek.”

Yuri crossed his arms and glared. “I’d have told Beka to tell me right away. You, no, I’d have been ten. Nine? Somewhere in there. Don’t be pissed at him.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. I just think the three of us and Vitya should get together and figure out how this is going to work.”

“Oh. I’m gonna tell him when I’m done skating, if you’re done too you can come with me and we’ll talk.” Yuri looked at Yuuri, who was still shaking a little. “Or we can go right now. Where’s Viktor?”

“Are you sure? You were looking forward to getting back on the ice…”

“Yeah, well, funnily enough my good mood’s kind of gone now. Come on.” Yuri stalked off toward the classroom that was down to just him now. Yuuri followed, on the phone with Viktor.

“Vitya will be here as soon as he can. Yuri… should I have told you, back when you had that blowup about Viktor being your sponsor? It had nothing to do with being my soulmate, but I know you were pissed about all the secrets.”

“No, this secret was one you should have been keeping at that point. If I’d found out then, I’d have been pissed, but once I started calming down I’d have been even more pissed about you telling me early. Viktor sponsoring me has nothing to do with me being your soulmate? Really?”

“Considering he doesn’t know it’s you…”

“He doesn’t?”

“No.” Viktor walked in then. Yuuri jumped up and hugged him. “Okay, Vitya, I’d meant to wait for March on this but we kind of had a complication. So… meet my other soulmate.”

“Yurio is your other soulmate?”

“Yeah. Which is why I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want you letting it slip to him.”

Viktor hugged Yuri. “Welcome to the family properly! So what happened?”

Yuri called Otabek on FaceTime. “Hey, Beka? Turns out I have another soulmate.”

“You do? Who?”

“Yuuri.” Yuri caught Otabek up on the morning’s drama.

“Huh. Well. Doesn’t really change anything except that I’m going to tell you now that my coach and I are planning on moving to Saint Petersburg next spring. Probably will affect retirement plans. Yuuri, take good care of Yura for me while I can’t.”

“Of course," Yuuri said. "You’re okay with this?”

“I’m not happy, but getting upset isn’t going to change anything. I’d rather deal with this and get over the fact that I’m sharing Yura than try to come between him and you. Don’t worry. By the time we see each other in Barcelona, I should be good. We can figure out how this is going to work when I get to Saint Petersburg then?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Prix Finals and the talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuri Plisetsky Week Day 3 - Rivalry/Support

The Grand Prix Finals was weird for Yuri. Two of his five competitors were his soulmates. None of them had gone public with it yet, because they were waiting for their meeting in Barcelona. That didn’t stop Yuri from running straight into Otabek’s arms as soon as they got to the hotel. He did at least manage to restrain himself from kissing his best friend right out there in public.

Yuuri and Viktor followed him over. “Do you want to go ahead and talk now, or wait until after we’re done competing?” Yuuri said.

Otabek looked at Yuri, who was still clinging to him. “Let’s talk now so that we don’t have this hanging over us. Go out to dinner, or get room service and talk here?”

“Room service,” Yuri said. “I don’t want JJ or one of our friends crashing the conversation and derailing things, and there’s kind of a tradition of the men’s finalists all hanging out at these things.”

“Good point!" Viktor said. "Yuuri, Yuri, I’ll check us in, you two go with Otabek and figure out what we’re ordering?”

 

Once they’d procured their food, the four of them met up in Yuuri and Viktor’s hotel room. Viktor and Yuuri sat together on the bed, while Otabek and Yuri took the chairs in the room. “So. Two soulmates for me, two for Yuri. I kind of wish you guys were soulmates, too, it would feel a little more fair,” Yuuri said. “Vitya, I know your feelings about soulmates, but given the circumstances, how strict do you plan to be about it?”

“You and I belong together, you and Yurio belong together, Yurio and Otabek belong together. Other than that…” Viktor shrugged. “I don’t know. Otabek, Yurio, I don’t really have any interest in either of you, you’re not my soulmates, but I suppose I can accept it if you and Yuuri decide you want something, Otabek.”

Otabek shook his head. “I don’t, Yuri’s all I want, but if that changes I’ll let you know.”

“Vitya, if the four of us hanging out more changes things for you, I don’t mind a bit. If not, that’s fine too.” Yuuri cuddled in close and then sat back up. “Yuri, I know things are going to be weird between us because we've thought of each other as family for so long. I'm willing to work on it if you are, but do you even want to pursue anything beyond what we already have?”

“I… kind of do?” Yuri couldn’t look at either Otabek or Yuuri while he talked about this. “It’s no secret that when the hormones started kicking in, there were people who easily set me off. Beka. Leo. I’m only human, of course Chris sets me off. When Viktor assigned us our programs this spring, it wasn’t just because I’m fifteen and Eros is kind of a big deal for me that I wanted to claim it. Even in practice, watching you skate Eros has been seriously messing with my head. Before I knew you were my soulmate, it was like having a crush on my big brother, not to mention what Viktor would do if he caught me crushing on his soulmate…

“Unless you tried to do something about it, I wouldn’t have done anything!” Viktor protested. “I know Yuuri’s a hot guy and I like knowing there are other people out there who appreciate that.”

“Whatever. No matter what I told myself, my body refused to listen to my brain. Knowing that you’re my soulmate, watching you in full costume and at your best… I couldn’t help it. Skating in Moscow was incredibly awkward, trying to think about Agape after you went out and did your thing.”

Otabek and Viktor started laughing hard, and even Yuuri was smiling through the crimson on his cheeks. “I can imagine. I’m sorry. Does Vitya set you off?”

“I don’t go for bald guys.” Viktor put a hand to his head, and Yuri stuck out his tongue at Viktor. “I’m kidding, Viktor. Not usually. He’s not my soulmate and he’s kind of a hybrid big brother/father figure, so usually I don’t see what it is that drives other people crazy about him. Sometimes it does hit me, though.”

“Otabek? How are you doing with this? I know you weren’t happy that you didn’t have Yuri all to yourself,” Yuuri said.

“I wasn’t, but I’m good now. My coach wanted me to ask you guys what you think we should do about living arrangements once I move to Saint Petersburg in April. Yura practically lives with you guys anyway, and there’s no reason for him not to just move in officially now.”

“There’s gonna be media idiocy about me being fifteen,” Yuri said. “Even though neither Yuuri nor Viktor would touch me before I was ready for it, you know how the media gets about them.”

“Okay, there’s no reason for you not to move in officially in March,” Otabek corrected himself. “The thing is, where do I go when I get there?”

“With us! Unless you have a problem with dogs or cats. Our house is big enough, you and Yuri can have separate rooms if you want them or you can share, Yuuri and I do,” Viktor said. “If you two decide to share, we have the extra bedroom for whichever of us gets sexiled so Yuuri and Yuri can be together.”

“Good," Otabek said with a quick smile. "I was hoping that would be the case, but I didn’t want to assume.”

“When are we going public?” Yuri asked. “As much as I want to do it now, it’s probably better for Yuuri if we do it after the competition. That way, when the press starts getting stupid, it can’t distract him. No excuses when I beat him.”

Yuuri nodded hard. “Agreed. Vitya, you’ll keep quiet for a few days?”

“I don’t know that the press would have sniffed this out to ask about… Yuri’s nowhere near eighteen, and Otabek hasn’t been on their radar much.”

“Beka,” Otabek said.

“Hmm?”

“You and Yuuri aren’t my soulmates, but you’re family of a sort. You guys should call me Beka, too.”

“Oh, okay! That makes sense. You guys can call me Vitya if you want. I know it’s a little weird considering the age difference, but we are family. Anyway, yes, I’ll keep quiet until after the competition. Yurio, Beka, you guys are great and I hope to see you on the podium, but my husband is taking gold.”

“He can try,” Yuri said. “As long as we keep JJ off, I’m good with any podium I’m on, really. I'd prefer to have my soulmates beside me, but Chris and Phichit are cool.” Yuuri started giggling, earning a weird look from Yuri. “What’s your problem, Katsudon?”

“If you and I end up next to each other on the podium, regardless of who’s where, gold medal winner should haul the other one into a kiss. If… if that’s something you’d be comfortable with, I mean. Can you imagine the heads that would explode?”

Yuri started snickering, thinking about it. “Vik… Vitya? Would you have a problem with that?”

Viktor put a finger to his lips and then shook his head. “Not as long as you’re comfortable with the kiss and the media idiocy that’s going to come with it. Beka?”

“If I’m on the other side, I want a kiss from Yuri too,” Otabek said. “If he’s comfortable, of course.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Yuri got up and moved Otabek’s plate out of his lap to take its place and kiss him. “If I had a problem with kissing either of you, I wouldn’t have bothered to ask for Vitya’s opinion of the plan, I’d have said something. Yuuri, I’m kind of thinking I want to do most of my first times with Beka, but we can figure that out later.”

“Works for me,” Yuuri said. “Let’s all get on the podium. Troll the hell out of the media.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Prix Finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuri Plisetsky Week Day 4 - AU

Even Yuri couldn’t be happy about JJ’s meltdown in the short program. He wasn’t too happy with Yuuri, either, after Yuuri had made some mistakes. “What happened? You haven’t fucked up a quad flip in a long time!”

“I don’t know. Mistakes happen. Don’t worry about me, it’s been a while but I do remember how to come from behind and win." Yuuri reached out to hug Yuri. "But you did really well! Congratulations on your first world record!”

“Thanks. Beat Chris, okay? I’m looking forward to podium antics way too much for you to be in fourth.” Yuri leaned in. “Did you have trouble with this because I told you how it affected me and things are still weird for you?”

“No, I had trouble with this because I lost focus on the quad flip and touched down. That’s it. I wanted to skate it well for you. I’ve had years to get used to the idea that things could change between us, if you were interested, so it’s not really all that weird for me.”

“Okay. Where are Vitya and Beka?”

“Vitya’s talking to Yakov. Said he had a coaching question. I don’t know where Beka went.”

It didn’t take long to find Otabek. He’d gone to talk to JJ and try to cheer him up. “He’s officially proposed to Bella, and then this happened. Yuuri, you might want to talk to him, he’s freaking out about Bella deciding he’s not good enough and leaving.”

Yuuri winced sympathetically. “Yeah, I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Right now, he needs Bella and his family, not me.”

“If he’s that fucking weak in the head…” Yuri started.

Yuuri grabbed Yuri’s shoulders. “That could be me. You’ve never seen me in full meltdown, not like Vitya has, but you know what I fight against every time I compete. You’ve seen me skating when my head gets bad. If it weren’t for Vitya, _that could be me._ Do you think I’m weak?”

“No, but…”

“Then don’t call JJ weak. Not for this.”

 

Yuuri and JJ had a very productive talk, going by JJ’s free skate score. It was good enough to beat Phichit, and even Christophe. It wasn’t nearly enough to beat Yuuri, though, as Yuuri pulled out one of the best performances he’d ever done to retake the free skate world record from Viktor. Yuri couldn’t help the smirk. Yuuri was getting on the podium after all. Watching two of his records fall might be enough to bring Viktor back out to the ice, too. Otabek’s free skate wasn’t as good as his short program, but he surprised Yuri by adding another quad to his program. It was a good thing he did, too, as the extra six points meant he ended up beating JJ by two. All Yuri had to do was hold up his end of the bargain and get himself on the podium.

It didn’t start well, as Yuri fell, and by the end of Yuri’s program, he was so frustrated with himself he fell to his knees in tears. It was good enough for the podium. He’d beaten Otabek. That much, he was sure of. It just could have been so much better if he hadn’t fucked it up. Yakov didn’t go easy on him, either. His score came in – his free skate score sucked, but his overall was 0.12 above Yuuri. He won gold. He was going to get to be at the center of the biggest scandal the Grand Prix had seen since last year’s banquet.

Once the last notes of the Russian anthem played, Yuri held out a hand to Otabek. By now, everyone was used to the men’s podium involving everyone posing on the center step and hugging. When Yuri pressed himself up against Otabek and kissed him, though, that was new. Even Yuuri and Viktor usually waited until they were off the podium before they started kissing. The reaction was even bigger, though, when Yuri broke the kiss, pulled away from Otabek, and turned to Yuuri to kiss him as well. When he pulled back, something occurred to him. “Yuuri? Did you or Vitya warn Yakov about this?”

“No. I just assumed you would. At least he knows what’s going on, why we’re kissing?”

Otabek looked at them warily. “Which of you should I be protecting from Yakov’s wrath for not warning him there were going to be shenanigans?”

“Yuri,” Yuuri said immediately. “Vitya’s got me. Heck, maybe Vitya said something to Yakov, because Yakov doesn’t look as pissed as I’d expect if he hadn’t been warned.” He pointed over to their coaches. “Shall we go face the press?”

 

The press was very eager to start asking questions, and barely let them get through the medal kisses, which of course included a kiss for Yuuri from Viktor. “We’re all quite used to the podium including hugs and friendship. Is kissing going to become a regular feature of the podiums?”

“That’ll depend on who’s on there. Chris and Phichit are great, but I’m not kissing either of them,” Yuri said. “Sure wouldn’t mind having these two on the podium with me all the time, though.”

“Viktor, you’re known to have strong feelings about soulmates and the sanctity of those bonds. How do you feel about your Yuuri kissing Yuri Plisetsky?”

Viktor grinned, the heart shape catching some of the reporters off-guard. “I thought it was quite nice! They certainly seemed to enjoy it.”

“You’re not upset about your soulmate kissing someone else?”

“In this case, no, not at all. If JJ had made it and Yuuri kissed him…”

“Is there anything you’d like to say to the fans who call Yuri Plisetsky Viktuuri’s son?”

“We’ve never looked at Yura as a son. Little brother, yes. It’s different for Yuuri now, but that’s still how I see him!”

“Yuuri, why is it different for you now?”

“I’ve kept this secret since I turned eighteen, but I have a second soulmate. He was very young when I had my dream, and asked me to wait until he was sixteen to say anything. That got messed up when it turned out he had a second soulmate he asked to show up right away despite not being sixteen yet.”

“Who’s your other soulmate?”

Yuri and Yuuri looked at each other, matching why-are-they-so-stupid expressions on their faces. Yuri handled it. “Me. Otabek’s my other soulmate, he’s only turned eighteen a couple months ago, so when he had his dream I was ready for him to tell me.”

“Viktor, when did you find out about this?”

“Yuuri told me right away about the second soulmate, but I didn’t know it was Yura until after Yura did. That way I couldn’t accidentally let it slip.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“I was a little weirded out by it being Yura, because of him being like family, but yes, I’m very happy for them both, and Beka as well.”

“Otabek, how do you feel about sharing your soulmate with people who have known him so much longer?”

“Good. I wasn’t happy about sharing him when I first found out, but it being Yuuri made it easier to accept, not harder. Yuuri is a good guy who will respect Yura.”

“Yuuri, you were quite a bit past sixteen before you kissed Viktor. What makes things different for Yuri?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Yuuri said. “How many times, back then, did Viktor and I say that it was never about my age, it was about being ready for things? The same thing is true for Yuri, and if he says he’s ready to kiss me, I’m happy to take his word for it. I certainly didn’t sense any evidence that he was faking it or pushing himself into something he wasn’t really ready for out there.”

“Both of my soulmates, I’ve known for years,” Yuri added. “Yuuri and I, and Beka and I, have already got that foundation of trust and respect and agape between us. All we’re doing now is adding in the eros, so between that and me having to grow up faster because of our very different childhoods, it makes sense that I’m ready for stuff younger than he was.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor retires for real this time, which kicks off a series of changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuri Plisetsky Week Day 5 - Future

Viktor came back, as he’d promised Yuuri and Yuri. He skated another year and a half. After that year’s Olympics, he called a family meeting. “I know everyone loves me skating, but I’m old, I’m tired, and I’m starting to lose my skills. I just won gold, and I’d like to go out on top. I intend to retire, but if that’s going to be a problem for any of you, I want you to have a chance to talk me out of it before I say anything to Yakov.”

Yuuri shook his head. “This is different from last time. This is you really being done with the sport, not you getting hurt and being forced out. I’d rather see you go out like this than because I forced you to stay and you got hurt again.”

“Yeah. If you’re really done, not because coaching Yuuri is fun or whatever but because you don’t like competing anymore, that’s fine. We’ve had fun together, we’ve dominated the podium, Yuuri and Beka and I can keep that up as long as Yuuri sticks around, if you want out then get out.”

Beka nodded. “Don’t really think it’s any of my business, but if you’re ready to be done, then be done.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to Yakov tomorrow. I may stay around for Worlds or I may let Rykov have my spot. If Yakov says yes, I’m going to stay on as an assistant coach, otherwise I’m gonna just be a useless trophy husband until the rest of you are done with skating, too.”

“You are not,” Yuuri said. “At the very least, you’re going to be my part-time choreographer.”

“Mine too,” Yuri said.

“And mine,” Otabek added.

“Wouldn’t surprise me if Mila asked, too,” Viktor said. “Anyway, I had another reason for calling this meeting.”

“Uhoh.” Yuri curled up in his chair. “What’s on your mind?”

“Yuuri and I have said for years that when we had the chance, we wanted to have some kids, and with me retiring, I think now is a good time to at least talk to you and Beka about it. It would probably mean moving, eventually, to have enough room for kids.”

Otabek shrugged. “I like kids. One of the hardest things about leaving Kazakhstan was leaving behind my cousins. We’ll still have to figure out what to do with them when we’re all gone for competitions unless you guys are willing to wait until Yuri’s done competing, but I’m sure we’ll figure something out. Whenever you guys are ready, I’m good.”

Yuri nodded. “When you guys promised me that you weren’t going to abandon me when you got kids of your own, I don’t think any of us thought it would end up with me being… how exactly would this work anyway? They’re your kids with me and Beka as the cool live-in uncles or are we stepparents or coparents or what?”

“That’s… a good question,” Viktor said. “The plan is to ask sisters or good friends to surrogate for us. Mari and Sasha and Yuuko have all said they’re happy to do it, although Sasha and Yuuko have both said after they’re done with their athletic career. So obviously whichever of us donates the sperm is a parent, but how do we decide who else? Soulmates gets murky if it’s Yuuri or Yura.”

Yuuri reached out and took Yuri’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “Vitya and I are primary parents if our sperm is used, Beka and Yura are primary parents if their sperm is used? Since that’s how the marriages are set up? And the ones who aren’t primary parents get the paperwork drawn up to given them parental rights.”

“If you want to join the wedding next year when Yura’s eighteen, you know Vitya and I would support that,” Otabek said.

“Yeah, we know. Might wanna do that if we’re gonna have kids just to make the paperwork acknowledge that we’re one big family,” Yuri said. “It’s still a good point for splitting up primary and secondary parents. Are we gonna make it matter to the kids whether they’re mine and Beka’s or Yuuri and Vitya’s?”

“I wouldn’t think so,” Viktor said. “There’s no reason not to just call them all brothers and sisters, unless two of them end up being soulmates.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. Anyway, I’m not ready to be a primary parent yet, but Natasha and Katya changed my mind about kids. When you guys are ready to have them, call Mari. Or Yuuko or whoever.”

 

The next day, Viktor and Yakov spent over an hour talking to each other. When Viktor came out, his family and Mila came flocking over. “What did he say?”

“Yakov’s planning on retiring in the next few years. That’s why he hasn’t taken on any skaters since Yura, except for Beka. After seeing what I did with Yuuri that Grand Prix I coached him through, he thinks I could be a better coach than he’d given me credit for. Yakov wants to make me an assistant, with the idea that I’ll gradually take over more and more of the duties, until he retires. I didn’t want to agree to that without talking to you guys.”

“I’m in,” Yura said immediately. “I kinda figured Yakov was going to retire before I did, unless I got hurt or something, and after seeing you in action I was gonna ask you to be my coach anyway.”

“Same, although it was more of a conditional thing, if Yakov quit before I did,” Mila said, and Otabek nodded.

“I’m in on one condition,” Yuuri said.

“What’s the condition?”

“This doesn’t change the plan for after I retire. We coach together.”

“Deal!” Viktor hugged Yuuri. “Anyway, we’re not going to take on new students for next season, but we might start looking for the season after that. I need to get back to Yakov. Thanks!”

 

That night, Viktor had one more thing to talk to them about. “After talking to Yakov, I called Misha.”

“I thought you weren’t going to start looking for students yet?” Yuri said. Misha, a former rinkmate, was now teaching kids basic skating. “Nika?”

“Actually, it has nothing to do with coaching, although Misha did promise to call if he spots a particularly promising kid in his classes,” Viktor said. “When he retired, he and Emiliya told me that if Yuuri and I didn’t want to wait any longer on kids, he and Emiliya would volunteer to babysit for us when we had to be out of town. I called to ask if that offer was still open.”

“And?” Yuri asked, suspecting he knew where Viktor was going with this.

“And it is. That clears the biggest hurdle to starting to have kids, so I’d like to.”

Yep. He’d been right. Yuri jumped to his feet and hugged Viktor. “Awesome. So we’re moving?”

“We don’t have to immediately, one kid we can do here, but we should start thinking about it at least,” Yuuri said.

“When we were talking about coaching, I mentioned that we’d started talking about kids, and Yakov suggested that we switch back. He and Lilia don’t need the big space just for the two of them, we will need the big space, so they move over here and we move over there. Lilia’s already agreed to the plan, as long as she gets to use the studio whenever she wants to.”

"Makes sense to me. Is Lilia gonna stay on to teach ballet?" Yuri asked.

"As long as you or Yuuri are around, yes, she is. After that, it'll just depend on how she feels and what she and Yakov want to do with his retirement and if any of the students I recruit are worth teaching."

"Good. Okay. Yuuri? If you and Vitya are having a kid, wanna get married so it's easier to make me and Beka parents?"

Yuuri looked over at Viktor, who nodded, and then Otabek, who also nodded. "That would probably be a good idea. I don't want to crash your wedding to Beka, though. If you want to do a wedding, we can start planning one, or we can go sign the marriage certificate and call it good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuri Plisetsky Week Day 6

~~~On The Edge~~~

It was too late to back out now, Yuri told himself firmly as he hid in the bathtub trying to stop himself from freaking out too much. Yes, it was scary, but he was the goddamn Ice Tiger of Russia. He could do this. He could get on that plane, go to Kazakhstan for his wedding, go to Hasetsu, have his other wedding, and… and…

Yuri’s breath shallowed out a little. His Hasetsu wedding was going to be very small, only family and very close friends, and he and Yuuri weren’t planning any kind of party to celebrate. Yuuri had done one big wedding, Yuri was doing one, neither of them felt like they wanted to do anything huge for their wedding to each other. Temple ceremony and just hope that Mari made it to even that.

The Hasetsu wedding was about a week before Mari’s due date. When they came back to Saint Petersburg, the four of them would be parents. Yuri wasn’t a primary parent on this one, but he was still going to be considered the kid’s father, and the thought fucking terrified him.

The door opened, and Yuuri poked his head in. “Yura? Are you… oh.”

Yuri tried to force a smirk onto his face. “Here to yell at me and call me a moron? I hear that’s popular for finding someone freaking out in the bathroom.”

Yuuri sat on the edge of the tub and wrapped his arms around Yuri. “Well, that wasn’t my intention, but I suppose if you really want, I can give it a try?”

“Heh. No. Why are you here?”

“Beka’s sister is on the phone and had some last-minute questions about your wedding. I was looking for you so you could come talk to her, but I’ll tell Beka to go ahead and handle things himself if you like.”

“Yeah. Okay. I don’t… you and Beka are fine, but I don’t want Dariya to see me like this. Or Rayana. Whichever.” Yuri rubbed his face. “Sorry.”

Yuuri pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, and then hugged Yuri close. “Don’t be sorry. In the next month your life is going to change dramatically.”

“Not really? The rings don’t really make much difference in how I feel about you and Beka, they’re just nice symbols to have.”

“But the baby, that’s huge.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s going to affect you, too, and I don’t see you hiding in a bathtub having a breakdown over it.”

“Vitya’s had to talk me down from panic attacks a couple times already, and when we get to Hasetsu, I’m expecting at least one.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Talk to me. What’s got you so freaked out?”

“Well, for one thing, I’m just barely eighteen and I’m about to be a dad? Really? I’m an adult, I can take care of myself, but being a dad means being responsible for another living human being.”

“You’ve done great with Potya and the dogs, and I know you can take care of humans, look at your little sisters and Misha’s kids. Remember you’re not doing this alone, you have me and Vitya and Beka helping out.”

“More like I have you and Vitya doing most of the work while Beka and I help out, but thanks. It’s just… you and Beka and Vitya had something I never did. Your parents are all awesome. Or were, in Vitya’s case, it’s not their fault they died. Lev sucks and Mama is nothing like what I want to be as a parent. What if I end up like them?”

“Your mama hurt you badly, I agree, but look at what she’s done with Natasha and Katya. I think she’s learned from the mistakes she made with you. Besides, you have something she didn’t have with you.”

“Yeah. I have three people who are all on the same team I am, the team of doing what’s best for our kids. We’re going to disagree about what that is, a lot, but you guys aren’t going to let me quit on our kids. Keep reminding me of that when I need to hear it?”

“Of course.” Yuuri leaned down and gently kissed Yuri.

“Thanks. Come on. Let’s go see if Beka’s still on the phone.”

 

~~~On Top of the World~~~

Yuri felt ridiculous as he waited for Otabek to come get him. At least he wasn’t dressed weird – Otabek’s grandparents had tried to convince him to wear a traditional Kazakh bridal dress, but before Yuri could get much farther than “but I’m not exactly a bride”, Otabek had put his foot down and said that he wasn’t marrying a girl and trying to force Yuri to pretend to be one was going to end up with Otabek taking Yuri back to Russia for a Russian wedding. Otabek chose to wear traditional Kazakh groom’s clothes, but encouraged Yuri to just wear a regular suit if he preferred.

Yuri waited at Otabek’s grandparents’ house for Otabek and his family. When they showed up, they presented gifts to Irina and Boris, Yakov and Lilia, and Viktor. Once the gifts were accepted, Otabek took Yuri’s hand and led him out to the street. “This is why I wanted you to be dressed comfortably. Here.” He handed Yuri a helmet.

Yuri couldn’t help laughing. “We’re going to your parents’ place on your bike?”

“Well, technically, on Selim’s bike. Mine’s still in Russia. But yeah, we’re kind of screwing with tradition all over the place anyway, why not? We have a detour to make, everyone else is going straight home.”

The detour was to the courthouse to sign the official wedding registration, and then it was to Otabek’s parents’ home, where Yuri was welcomed by Otabek’s parents, siblings, grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, nieces and nephews, and more distant relatives. It was kind of overwhelming. At least the vows were easy to handle. That part, he was confident in.

Almost everyone left the house after hours of feasting and drinking, leaving Otabek and Yuri alone. The wedding night, Yuri was perfectly confident in, too. The next day was another day of feasting, drinking, and making merry. That night, Otabek and Yuri were the ones to leave the house, heading for a hotel room they were going to share with Viktor and Yuuri so they would all be ready to go in the morning.

The Hasetsu wedding was much quieter. For this one, Yuri wore the traditional kimono. Otabek acted as his best man, with Viktor as Yuuri’s. Yakov acted as Yuri’s father in the ceremony, while Irina acted as his mother. Once the temple ceremony was over, they all went to Yu-Topia for katsudon, and that was it. Yuri felt a little weird, with the ring on his left hand instead of his right, but he and Yuuri had agreed to that so that their bond could stand on its own instead of being shared with their bonds with Viktor and Otabek.

 

Hasetsu was amazing – Yuuri may have been the only one who grew up here, but it had become a truly special place to all four of them. They had the Ice Castle to go skate at, and adorable triplets to play with, and a nice beach to hang out on. It would have been very restful if they weren’t all on high alert for incoming baby time.

Mari woke Yuuri up late one night about a week after the wedding, which woke Yuri as well. “Baby’s coming. Where’s Viktor?”

“Probably in his room,” Yuuri said. “I’ll go…”

Yuri slipped out of bed. “No, you stay with your sister. I’ll get Vitya and he’ll meet you downstairs.”

It wasn’t as much of a surprise as it might have been two years before when he found Otabek in Viktor’s room as well. As far as Yuri knew, they weren’t fucking, but the emotional connection between the non-soulmate pairs had gotten very deep, and this sort of thing was perfectly normal. “Vitya. Wake up.”

Viktor woke up, blinking sleep away. “What?”

“You need to get downstairs. Help Yuuri get Mari to the hospital.”

Viktor and Otabek both sat up quickly. Yuri had to call Viktor back to put on some pants – expectant fathers could be forgiven a lot, but it was easier to forgive if they had their pants on. Otabek got up and put an arm around Yuri. “Want to go now, or wait for one of them to call?”

“Are you gonna be able to sleep?”

“No.”

“Then let’s go. I won’t be able to sleep either, and if Vitya or Yuuri need something, we’re right there.”

Mari had been through this process before, although this one was going to work a little differently. Once the baby was old enough to travel, Mari and her daughter were going to come live in Russia until the new baby was six months old. She didn’t have much patience with Viktor fretting about things. “I’m fine, Viktor. Ready to have this kid out, but it won’t be much longer.”

Mari was right – less than two hours after checking in, she was holding Viktor and Yuuri’s son Akihiko. When Yuri got the chance to hold him, he felt all of his doubts melting away. “Hi, kiddo. Welcome to the family.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to Yuri thinking about retirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Yuri Plisetsky Week Day 7 - Free Day

Deciding to retire from skating was a very difficult decision for Yuri. Sure, Viktor and Yuuri were both long gone, now established as Yakov’s heirs to maintaining Russian dominance of men’s skating – although Japan was coming up as well, and the ladies they coached were certainly powers. Otabek had retired two years before, and he’d accepted Viktor’s offer to not work unless he wanted to and focus on music and the kids. He was always happy to come in and cover so that Viktor and Yuuri could both go to competitions with some of their skaters without having to worry about no one being there for the skaters who weren’t competing.

Yuri was old for a skater at twenty-nine. Since he was six years old, skating had been the focus of his life. All his friends were current or former skaters. He probably should have put some thought into what he wanted to do when he retired, but the thought of retiring had always seemed so unthinkable, even when Otabek and Mila retired.

Of course, Viktor would be perfectly happy to let Yuri become Yuuri’s trophy husband. He’d made it very clear that Otabek and Yuri were his family, and no matter what happened, his money was their money. Yuri could stay home and do nothing but play with the kids and serve as Otabek’s test audience before he put up a new song online.

It’s not like the kids were a small job. Akihiko, the oldest, had thrived in Misha’s classes, and when he turned nine, switched to Viktor and Yuuri’s coaching. Now at eleven, he was setting novices on fire, much the way Yuri had at that age, like Viktor had. Nine-year-old Yukiko, Yuuri’s daughter with Yuuko, was a dancer. She hated cold, preferring the studio, and both Lilia and Minako adored her. Seven-year-old Konstantin, Yuuri’s son with Viktor’s sister Sasha, had been the victim of several kidnapping threats – not serious ones, Hiroko and Mari would never follow through with them, but they loved him and he loved Yu-Topia. Five-year-old Malika was Yuri’s daughter with Otabek’s older sister Rayana, not quite old enough to put on skates yet.

When Mila retired, she joked about becoming a full-time baby factory. She and Sara planned on having several kids, but while they loved the idea of being pregnant together, they didn’t want two kids the same age unless one of them had twins. Since Michele and Emil didn’t want kids until Emil was retired, and he planned on going for at least another couple years, Mila told Yuri and his family to figure out who donated the sperm. Everyone almost immediately told Otabek to go for it, since he was the only one who didn’t have a biological child yet and was not going to be a good choice for when Dariya retired, since she was his sister. Valentina was three now, and Yuri and Dariya’s son Rustam was just over a year old. Six kids, four parents – Yuri becoming a full-time parent was certainly not going to be looked at as him becoming lazy, and that was before you considered the two poodles and two cats.

Any time Yuri started worrying that their family was too big, he reminded himself that JJ and Isabella were up to eight kids now – and they were all Isabella’s.

Of course, Yuuri would probably welcome Yuri’s help with teaching dance to the more dance-talented skaters and Yukiko, and he wasn’t going to say no to any of Viktor and Yuuri’s students who asked him for choreography or help with a jump or spin. When Viktor hosted the summer skating camp, Yuri would certainly be drafted either for dance or skate lessons. He could also keep up with his activism for cat adoption and big cat wildlife preservation.

When Yuri’s phone started meowing at him, he couldn’t stop the smile. Where Natasha had found the ringtone, Yuri had no idea, but it was perfect for them. “Hey Natasha, what’s up?”

“Is it because you don’t like Papa?”

“Is what because I don’t like Boris?” That wasn’t even all that true anymore. He and Boris had never really become friends, but Boris had always been there when Yuri needed him for something he couldn’t go to Viktor or Yakov with. Between that and the two younger sisters he absolutely adored, he respected Boris a lot, and when they had a reason to spend time together, it wasn’t awkward at all.

“That I’m calling you instead of the other way around.”

“Was I supposed to call you?” He couldn’t think why he should have… they talked on social media all the time, it wasn’t anyone’s birthday or a holiday or anything.

“Well, it’s just that Rustam’s over a year old, so it’s about time for you guys to start working on the next one, and all your other sisters are either Katya who’s underage or have already had one.”

“Lana never did.”

“Lana’s not really your sister, she’s your stepsister, and the two of you aren’t exactly close. Also, she’s kind of old.”

“She’s not as old as Mama was when she had you.”

“Yeah, but I was an accident, and then Mama would have thrown a huge fit if Papa had chosen someone else to have Katya with. You get to pick your kids’ mothers, why wouldn’t you pick someone younger?”

“It’s not because of Boris, Natasha, I promise. It’s that we didn’t know if you’d want to have one – won’t it mess up your acting? We’re happy with the ones we have, if you don’t want to do it, don’t feel like you’re obligated.”

“My producer told me this morning that my character is going to be pregnant next season, so if I was wanting to have a baby in the near future, this would be a good time for it. I don’t want a kid of my own, so having one for you is perfect.”

“Okay. I’ll have to talk to my husbands, but we’ll call you back. Do you have a preference for who the biological father is?”

“Decide whatever works best for you guys, but if none of them care, Viktor. It’s the hair.”

Yuri started giggling. “Really? That’s your basis for deciding?”

“Like I said! If you guys have an actually _good_ reason why it should be Yuuri or Otabek, I’m still totally in. If there are no good ways to decide, then I want a silverhead baby.”

Viktor found that hilarious, and Otabek and Yuuri were both very gracious about letting Viktor make Natasha’s dream come true. That helped make up Yuri’s mind as well, and he retired from skating to help with the family coaching and child-raising business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up kind of falling in love with this 'verse. It will not end up being main-story canon - Yuuri and Viktor are each other's only soulmates there - but this turned into one of my favorite of my AUs.


End file.
